A Date To Remember
by RedVengance
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya found a humorous way to come out to Shinra and Celty. I mean, what better way then Cheesy pick up lines, and calling each other sickeningly sweet nick names in alphabetical order? Fluff n stuff, Shizaya, rated T for suggestive ramen, OOC!


**Red: I do not own durarara, and this was written in a looot of boredom^^**

 **Hope you enjoy~**

~|_X_|~

Shizuo, Shinra, and Celty were at a bar enjoying themselves. Celebrating a simple evening with a few drinks and chatting about romance. The bar wasn't very full, but the company was good, and even Kadota tagged along until he found a girl to go talk to.

"I forgot my number," He had said," mind if I borrow yours?" The girl laughed and called it cheesy but they traded numbers and were off elsewhere.

"Such a cheesy pick-up." Shinra snickers," not like those lines really work, right Shizuo?"

Shizuo shrugs," you never know."

"Ah! I have a bet. If you get a cheesy pick up line to work, I will take you and your date out to dinner on me." The underground doctor says with a smile, it was also a plan to get Shizuo a possible girlfriend.

"Ok." Shizuo nods and eyed someone across the bar before grinning. He downed his drink and approached the hot stranger with pitch black hair and sly crimson eyes."Did you come from Tennessee?" He asks.

"No, but you're the only ten I see." The beautiful stranger responds in a voice that made Shinra choke on his drink. Celty turned in her chair, her helmet on, and looked with Shinra, at Izaya who was grinning at Shizuo.

"Well, I bet it hurt falling from heaven." The blond continued sitting next to the raven after getting an invite.

"Nah, it must hurt more for you crawling up from hell." Izaya says with a smile and rested his chin on his hand looking into the brute's caramel eyes, his own glinting."I may not go down in history, but I'll go down on you." Shinra felt his jaw drop at the words that left Izaya's mouth and felt Celty trembling next to him. The two watched the worst enemies more intently, making sure that they weren't dreaming what they were seeing.

"Do you like ramen noodles? Cause I'll be rammin my noodle into you later."

Izaya blushed and sipped more of his coke, before looking to the wine closet the bar had. "I wanna go into the wine closet and get a stiff one."

"Can I follow you home?" The blond says and eyed Izaya sexily," my parents always told me to follow my dreams." If Celty had a face she would of just started laughing just like the couple nearby. The two had to get up and leave quickly.

Izaya leaned in," can I borrow a kiss? I promise to give it back."

"Of all the beautiful curves on your body, your smile is my favorite." Shizuo shot back resisting the urge to trace the small grin with his tongue.

"Not even mount doom is hotter then you." Izaya says back referencing lord of the rings just to mess with Shinra and ruin the doctor's like of the awesome trilogy.

"I last longer than Boromir."

Celty doubled over slightly at Shinra who trembled in spot and Kadota who had come over turn completely red. Most people around had tuned into this freak show, and everyone was slowly cracking their own one liners getting laughs at the trend that was now starting. "You must be the root of -1, cause you can't be real." Izaya switched it up to reference to Big Bang Theroy.

Shizuo caught on and smirked," you must be the square root of 2, cause I'm irrational around you."

"Are you a burger, cause you can be the meat between my buns."

Shizuo smirks and looked Izaya up and down taking in the red shirt that hugged the informant perfectly. "Do you work at subway? Cause you're giving me a foot long." By now even the bartender had frozen up to listen and covered his mouth trying not to burst out laughing at Izaya stared shocked at Shizuo before grinning.

"Ne, Shizu-chan... That shirt is very becoming on you. If I were on you, I would be coming too."

Celty stood and left to the bathroom, if she could be laughing while crying at how horrified she was, she would of been. Her heart was pounding and when she reached the stall she wished she could laugh out loud as her shoulders shook and her stomach crunched in laughter.

Shinra was silent and gaping still, his mouth opened and closed and opened again as he listened again. "You smell like trash. Mind if I take you out?" Shizuo responds, his smirk growing into his 'I'm gonna crush you flea'.

"I think I could fall madly in bed with you." Izaya sipped his drink again and smirked, he was enjoying this silly game.

"I'm an interior decorator. I'll paint your insides white." Shizuo caused the bartender to turn and leave now to the other side of the room face red.

Izaya laughs lightly and pulled at the blond's bow tie bringing them dangerously close. "they say sex is a killer..." Izaya says and kissed his lips," wanna die happy?" He asks before cracking up and looking over Shizuo's shoulder at Shinra who had fallen out of the bar stool. Kadota helped him up but had to leave after the next line Shizuo said, his face red and heart pounding as he felt like he may have drunk way too much.

"So... Is it safe to say I'm gonna score?" Shizuo asks and pulled Izaya closer, his arm around the raven and a smile on his face feeling the smaller male's warmth.

Izaya laughs and kissed his blond beast again affectionately. "All those pick-up lines were god awful. I think I'd rather have you throw vending machines."

"Why don't I just throw you onto my bed." Shizuo stood and paid before holding his hand out for Izaya, who took it and wrapped his arms around Shizuo's arm.

"You better pay up on that dinner date, Shinra." The sly male says with a smile," we'll see you and Celty at six tomorrow."

Shinra watched the two leave and Celty came back.

"I-I w-w-w-w-wasn't d-dreaming...r-right?" His answer was a swift elbow to the stomach."Right... Not dreaming..."

~|_X_|~

Six o'clock the next day came faster then Shinra had wanted. He and Celty were wondering if they still witnessed what they had and barely slept the night before. Dinner was to be at a nice fancy restaurant and Shinra prepped his bank account for whatever Izaya was going to order, knowing the raven might just spoil himself. He was in a nice suit and had called ahead about his date's shyness to removing her helmet.

Celty sighed and was in a nice simple black dress, her body hugged nicely by the shadows. [They should be here soon.] She types and not a moment later there was a knock at the door. She got up and went over opening it and stood shocked seeing Izaya and Shizuo dressed in suits that complimented each other.

Izaya in a black suit with a caramel colored dress shirt under it, and Shizuo in a slightly lighter shaded suit with a red dress shirt. They looked cute together, but the Dullahan was still freak out.

Shizuo smiles," hello Celty." And put his arm around the littler raven who smiled leaning into the tall brute.

"Ready for dinner?" Shinra asks and walked out seeing his friends and wincing still thinking that at any moment something could and would go flying. When nothing did he quickly locked the door and let Celty hook onto his arm and led his date along side of Shizuo leading his own date down the hall and to the streets.

They got to the restaurant and sat at their round table. Celty next to Shinra, who was next to Izaya, and Shizuo sat between Izaya and Celty.

"Drinks?" The waitress asks with a smile.

"A perigrino lemon for my date, and a bottle of wine to share." Izaya says and smiles since he knew Shizuo hated wine, but liked the lemon perigrino soda.

"Appetizer?" She asks.

"Pickle salad?" Izaya asks Shizuo who shook his head.

"Why not the calamari?" Shizuo asks and looked at Izaya's menu instead of his own, both of them leaning close making Shinra and Celty lean back a bit.

"Seaweed salad?" Izaya asks and pouts when Shizuo was about to protest.

"Fine." The blond says and pecks Izaya's cheek getting a blush. The two whispered to each other as Shinra ordered and snickered before kissing lightly. One bread stick went missing.

A few minutes later, Izaya tilted his head and reached over to Shizuo brushing some hair out of his face. "Your roots are showing, Angel of Mine." He hums and smirked getting Shinra to once again choke on his drink.

"You can help me dye it again, Babe." Shizuo answers and saw their waitress return with drinks and food. He used his fork and got some salad on it and smiles tasting that it was very good."you've got to try this." He says and used his own fork to feed some to Izaya who hums and smiles.

"It's almost as sweet as you, Cookie Monster." Izaya responds in a sweet voice that made Shinra want to gag on the dumpling he was eating. "Shinra got dumplings which are really good too." Izaya says and offered one to Shizuo feeding it to him with his fingers.

Shizuo sucked on Izaya's fingers for a few seconds getting the food, and making the raven blush. "Delicious, Ducky."

"Don't forget to look at the menu before she gets back, my Everything." Izaya reminds him and hums looking at the menu."Fluffer Nutter, what should I get? The Gozilla roll and filet, or Spicy Rainbow roll and teriyaki steak?"

"I was thinking about the Godzilla roll, Gumdrop."

"Ok, and any thoughts to dessert, Honey Bunches of Oats?" Izaya asks sneaking another breadstick from the table as Shinra hid his face into his own menu.

"I'll let you know, Inspector." Shizuo grins and sighs, he couldn't think of a good sickening nick name for the letter 'I'. He was enjoying the humiliation he and Izaya were causing and the looks from all the other people at other tables were giving them. For once he was enjoying the never ending attention.

"Jelly bean, I'll let you get whatever you want." Izaya says with a smile," Shinra is paying after all."

Shizuo nods and went back to looking at the menu, but decided he did want the steak and Godzilla roll. He yawns and waited for the waitress. "How's work been, Kitten?" He asks his date while sneaking a bread stick off the table.

"Boring, Lumlums." Izaya says with a bored sigh," Shiki has been breathing down my neck about finding some chocolate."

Shinra frowns," Chocolate?" He hoped he wouldn't have to treat clients who would run into the missing 'chocolate' and made a mental note to get more gauze later once this date ends. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

"Yeah, but you've been working hard, right Muffin?"

The ruby eyed raven nods," of course, Num Nums."

Shizuo grit his teeth at that one since it was so cheesy and blushed. His face nearly matching Izaya's eyes for a few moments before he noticed Shinra hiding again and nearly bursted out laughing. This was too much fun, no wonder why Izaya liked to mess with humans."My Other Half," The beast of Ikebukuro says motioning to the waitress who was confused and took their orders. She walked away slowly, and as Shinra checked the princes and laid his head on the table, another bread stick went missing.

"Precious, you forgot to ask for a refill." Izaya says and smiles kissing Shizuo's cheek and giggling slightly. This was way to much fun to the human lover.

"I think you're flagged, my Queen."

"I only had two glasses of wine~, my Romeo."

Shizuo kissed Izaya's forehead," no more. Alright, Schmooooky Pookie Pooo?"

Izaya snickers and connected his lips with Shizuo's again making Shinra gag on his drink. The underground doctor horrified that Izaya, the Izaya Orihara, was perfectly fine with being called, 'Schmooooky Pookie Pooo.'

"Well, my Treasure, if I have anymore at least I'll be going to your home tonight." Izaya says back slyly and pulled back from Shizuo when their food arrived. He looked over at Shizuo's plate and Shinra ate his quietly. Celty had been frozen in shock for the past thirty minutes and couldn't bring herself to type anything.

"Want some," Shizuo had to think fast for 'U'," my Universe?"

Izaya nods and they took turns feeding each other," you win~ Velvet lips." His ruby eyes going to Shizuo with a smirk. The gaze returned with, 'that was a good save,' since neither had much for 'V'.

"Wonderful, you have some sauce right," Shizuo leaned in licking right near the side of Izaya's pink lips."There."

"Xum xums~ You could of just told me." Izaya softly responds and ate more of his food smiling and blushing lightly.

"Yummy dummy, eat your veggies. You're so thin I'm always scared of crushing you." Shizuo says with some concern in his voice making Shinra cough on his food. His eyes suddenly were distracted by their waitress who replaced the bread stick basket again and walked away.

"My Zandy-Candy, there shouldn't be a worry about that." The younger male coos and wiped his mouth finished. Shizuo finished a few moments later and Izaya reached over wiping off his face quickly. "Don't be so messy~ You should always look good on a date."

"But it's just a normal dinner for us." The blond says gently taking Izaya's hand in his, kissing over the rings on his left ring finger. Celty jolted and accidentally hit the table before pointing at the two who smiled at their friend. Her whole arm trembled and if she had a face she still would of been just as silent in her shock.

"Ah~ We now broke Celty." Izaya sighs and stood pulling Shizuo," well, I need to go to the bathroom." He got up and winked at Shizuo before going off. Shizuo stood a few moment later and left to the bathroom. Inside both laughed to their hearts content and kissed."I told you this was the best way to come out to them~" He sang songed and pulled the blond to the window and got onto the counter and pushed it out. He got help getting out with Shizuo pushing him, and helped the taller male get out before pulling the window back and laughing. Both of them hidden in the dark of a alley.

Shizuo followed the giddy raven back to their apartment, both having ditched the other two at the restaurant and were thinking again about their game.

"The ramen noodle one nearly made me crack." Izaya admits and sat in Shizuo's lap lazily." And the 'I last longer than Boromir.'" He smiles and nuzzled into the bigger male who hugged him tightly.

"Well, I do." Shizuo says and kissed the top of Izaya's head. He

"I know~ And you make me erupt more then Mordor."

Shizuo smiles and entwined their hands, looking at their matching rings," well... I'm glad I put a ring on it."

Laughter rung once again throughout their hearts as they munched on the 18 stolen bread sticks.

~|_X_|~

 **Red: I had fun just sitting back and writing this^^ If you find any mistakes or anything you really enjoyed comment~ I luv hearing from you guys\\(^.^)/**


End file.
